The project is to develop a noninvasive drug detection device that could be used by people not trained in chemistry. The basis for drug detection is the use of a modified alcohol detecting system recently developed by this laboratory. This device would consist of and based on solid phase immunoassay. The device will be developed to easily detect drugs that are frequently abused.